Eddie Krueger
Category:Characters | aliases = Eddie Kreuger Eddie Hayes Scream: The Orphanage | series = Scream: The Series | image = | gender = | notability = | occupation = Motel manager | base of operations = Lakewood, California | known relatives = | status = | born = | died = 2016 | 1st appearance = "Psycho" | final appearance = "Village of the Damned" | actor = Chase McCleery Bouchie }} Eddie Krueger is a fictional motel manager and a minor character featured on the MTV television series Scream. He was played by actor Chase McCleery Bouchie and appeared in the second episode of season two, "Psycho". Biography Eddie Krueger was the manager of the Crescent Palms Motel in Lakewood, California. One of the guests at the motel was Piper Shaw, whom Eddie had seen with a younger woman named Audrey Jensen. Piper Shaw was later revealed to be a masked serial killer who came to be known as Ghostface. After Shaw was fatally shot, Eddie had her belongings moved to a storage facility owned by the motel. In 2016, Noah Foster found out via his web blog, "The Morgue", that Eddie Krueger had information relating to Piper Shaw's accomplice. Noah went to the motel to meet with him and Eddie told him about the storage facility. Eddie was preparing to name Audrey Jensen as the accomplice when Audrey called him on his cell phone. Disguising her voice, she threatened to slaughter him unless he stopped talking. Eddie subsequently halted his conversation with Noah Foster. Scream: Psycho Noah later got a hold of a security camera from the storage facility and called Eddie to get more information. Eddie was frustrated with the entire affair by this point and didn't offer up any new information. When Kevin Duval came to town, he rented a room at the Crescent Palms. He stayed in Room 212 for one night. A new Ghostface killer, pretending to be Duval, ordered a bottle of wine to be delivered. Eddie Krueger brought the bottle and a corkscrew to the room. As he entered, he placed the bottle and the corkscrew on a table, and found white sheets covering everything up. The killer emerged from beneath the sheets, picked up the corkscrew, and proceeded to stab him repeatedly in the back with it. Once he had him on the floor, the masked individual delivered a final kill-shot to the throat. Scream: Vacancy The killer later moved Eddie's body to a model home at the abandoned Wren Lake Estates. His corpse was dumped in a bath tub alongside that of a dying Seth Branson. The killer set the house on fire and Eddie's body was burned to a crisp. Sheriff Miguel Acosta and fire services were called in to identify the bodies. Coroner Maggie Duval confirmed that Krueger's burn injuries were post-mortem and that he had already been dead for several days. Scream: Let the Right One InScream: Village of the Damned Notes & Trivia * * Eddie Krueger's name is a pastiche of Freddy Krueger, the famed nightmare demon featured in the A Nightmare on Elm Street film series as portrayed by actor Robert Englund. Both the Nightmare film series and the Scream film series were created by the late Wes Craven. * "The Orphanage" reveals that Eddie's actual name is Eddie Hayes. Appearances # Scream: Psycho # Scream: Vacancy # Scream: Jeepers Creepers # Scream: Let the Right One In # Scream: Village of the Damned See also References Category:Scream/Season 2 characters Category:2016/Character deaths Category:Chase McCleery Bouchie/Characters